


and i'll be yours to keep

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Future Fic, Hammocks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Gavin and Carter and a camper van in the woods.
Relationships: Carter Bennett/Gavin Livingstone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	and i'll be yours to keep

**Author's Note:**

> had this hc of gavin and carter getting a camper van and living it. 
> 
> title comes from 'wind and anchor' by the national parks.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186242851@N08/49517534372/in/dateposted-friend/)

Just a little ways away from the white house and a few yards from the clearing, lay a small brook. It was a place he had come so often as a boy, and now he was here with Gavin. It felt like whatever they were becoming was that much more real.

They'd been back for a year and as much as he loved his brother and mother it was too much being in the big house. He wanted his own space to start his own life with Gavin. Kelly and Robbie had the little blue house, Joe and Ox had the attic, and now he and Gavin had this little spot.

The idea had come to him when he was still on the road after Gavin and he'd seen a camper van, so when Gavin mentioned he wanted someplace of their own, Carter's mind went back to the van.

A couple in Eugene were selling one for a good price, an old mustard yellow VW bus. He and Gavin bought it and updated it a little. They didn't need much, some blankets, a small piece of butcher block he sanded and stained for a new countertop, a quilt Mrs. Baker made him as a thank you for one of the things he'd done as Mayor, and a bunch of tea lights Robbie bought them.

They parked in the woods near the brook right off the clearing and made a little home for themselves. They had a fire pit and some adirondack chairs and it wasn't much but it was home. And laying in their hammock with Gavin's face against his chest and his arms wrapped around Gavin with the breeze blowing the leaves it felt like they were a million miles away from all the awful things that had happened last year.

He leant down and kissed Gavin's forehead as they rocked to the sounds of the storm coming in. They'd have to move into the camper eventually, but for now the wind wasn't too strong and the rain hadn't started and things were perfect.


End file.
